


Watermelons and Cinnamon

by MadWithMusic



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Humor, morgan freeman is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We delve into Morgan Freeman's love of Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelons and Cinnamon

Morgan sat slumped down in the chair in his living room. He frowned as he scrolled through the hundreds of pictures filling up his Tumblr dash. He wanted to go to JIB con. He had the money of course, but he had to film for his movie. Morgan sighed as he saw all the photos of Jensen and Misha kissing. As much as he shipped Cockles, he would've loved to be Jensen at that moment. Because Morgan Freeman was a secret Misha fangirl – er fanboy.

Morgan decided he needed something to cheer him up. So he grabbed his keys and went to the room in the back of his large house. He pulled a book from the bookshelf, and a secret door emerged. It was large, thick, and made of steel. Morgan put the key in the lock, and then his eyes to the scanner.

"Welcome, Morgan." A computer rendition of Misha's voice said. "Have a nice day."

Morgan smiled at the sound of Misha's voice as the door slid open. He entered the room and turned on the switch, causing lights to come on everywhere, including a soothing piano medley playing. He stood in the room and just took in the artificial sent of watermelons and cinnamon. Morgan shut his eyes and imagined standing next to Misha, taking in his musk, knowing if he really did smell like those things. For now, he would not know, but he will someday.

Morgan opened his eyes after a moment and looked at the large card board cutouts of Misha and Castiel strewn about the room. "You're all so beautiful."

He strode over to the pedestal up against the wall, holding his signed TSA script, next to the box full of TSA America DVD's. He reached into the box and pulled out a DVD case.

"Misha touched you." He whispered, rubbing the blue case all over his face. "And now I touch you."

Morgan set the case back in the box, taking a moment to just take in the surroundings around him – from the wallpaper covered in Misha's face, to the photo manipulations of Misha in sexy poses. He picked up the sock monkey hat from off the hook on the wall and put it on. Misha would be proud.

Morgan knew it wasn't normal and most likely not healthy for a grown man to have this in of obsession with an actor, but this was Misha. He was funny, sweet, attractive – very attractive - , nice, caring, talented, and even Morgan envied Misha's voice when he played Castiel. Supernatural wasn't Morgan's kind of show, but he watched it for Misha.

Morgan looked up when he heard the door bell ring. "Coming!"

He quickly ran up the stairs, locking and shutting all the doors behind him. He dashed to the door and opened it, only to see Misha standing there.

"Morgan Freeman?" Misha scoffed.

"Misha!" Morgan cried, pulling Misha in for a tight hug. "You do smell like watermelons and cinnamon."

"I believe I have the wrong address, Misha mumbled into Morgan's neck."

"No. It's me." Morgan breathed, and Misha worked to remove himself from Morgan's hold. "I'm the top donator."

"Really?" Misha asked, finally out of Morgan's hug.

Morgan nodded vigorously, a large smile gracing his face. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd be glad to." Misha lied. "Nice hat by the way."

Morgan looked up and blushed as he realized he still had the sock monkey hat on.


End file.
